Due to a number of factors, including wheel slippage, driving surface inconsistencies, and driveline coupling play, the angular velocities of vehicle driveline components are subject to many oscillations and transients. Obtaining accurate measurements of the angular velocities of such components to determine true vehicle speed and acceleration is thus difficult.
Some techniques have been developed to filter angular velocity measurements, but these introduce time constants that are not tolerable in real-time, driveline component control system applications. The filtering proficiency of the present invention, however, provides accurate vehicle speed and acceleration measurements with negligible time constants.
While the prior techniques function with a certain degree of efficiency, none disclose the advantages of the improved filter of the present invention as is hereinafter more fully described.